The Fabulous High School
The Fabulous High School The The Fabulous High School is the tweleth episode of season two of ~Fabulous, High School Drama<3 Panocha. Plot Fabulous High Fluffehkins walked into school, pregnant, With Will's baby, Everyone was spreading rumours of him, Saying he was slut, Fluffehkins was sad. Jess walked into the school, Everyone loved her, Jess was second top bitch, Kerwin walked into school, He had cheated on Jess with Cass, Kerwin was a player, Cass and Wina walked into school together, They had a secret, Wina was pregnant. Hayley walked into school, Naked, because she was a stripper, Everyone loved Hayley, She was second, second top bitch, Hayley wanted Will, Sasha walked into school, Sasha was top stud, Everyone wanted some of Sasha's man candy, Sarah walked into school, She was beautiful, Hayley fainted when she how beautiful Sarah was, Sarah wanted Luke, Luke walked into school, He was hot, Sarah walked up, and kissed Luke, But Luke wanted Hayley, So Luke, Kissed Hayley, Will walked into school, he was the top bitch, Everyone worshiped Willl, he was a god, He was a perfect, fabulous, person. Will wanted Sarah, Emmett, Willow and Micahel walked into school, Emmett and Willow held hands, Michael walked behind, Sad, Emmett and Willow kissed. Perry and Beaky walked into school, Dancing, because they are that cool, "Go Beaky, Go Perry, Go Beaky, Go Perry" Everyone chanted, Jade and Nadiah snuck into school, So they could make out, Under the bleachers. Max walked into school, With Oorna, Jas and Nick, The only members of the Evil Crew that were still in school, Because Doc was the all the teachers, Because Doc was that smart, Sex-Education Class ~ Period One Doc was holding a cucumber and a balloon, "Who can tell me what an STD is?" Luke and Will looked at each other, they had no idea. Will put up his hand, "An STD is a, Sexy, T-Fabulous, Disease." Will has had many, Sexy T-Fabulous Diseases in his life, He loved them, Doc said Will was right, Because Doc knew everything, And she was a Doctor. Sasha took Doc's cucumber, And put a balloon on it, Then sucked it, Everyone clapped, Sasha was trying to show-off, To his boyfirend, Fluffehkins. Emmett and Willow had un-safe sex, Cass and Wina had un-safe sex, Kerwin and Jess and un-safe sex, Will tried to have sex with Sarah, Sarah tried to have sex with Luke, Luke tried to have sex with Hayley, Hayley tried to have sex with Will, Doc had sex with Nick, Sasha had sex with Fluffehkins, Everyone in the class, Loves Kerwin. Fabulous Class ~ Period Two Will aced the test How To Murder Someone, Then Bring Them Back To Life, Then Repeat Class ~ Period Three Max wrote a short story during this class, It's called, Hayley's Wild Adventures 2: Hayley's Comeback Bitch Class ~ Period Four Will aced this test as well, Doc asked Will to join the Evil Crew, Will thought about it. Taco Class ~ Period Five Everyone in the class made Taco's, Jess ate them all, Doc failed Jess, Jess got an F-, Because Doc hates Jess, Jess slapped Doc, Doc cried. Doctor Class ~ Period Six No one showed up, Not even the Evil Crew, Doc was on her own. Teaching herself. And watching CSI. Being Beautiful Class ~ Period Seven Sarah did better then everyone, Because she is stunning, beautiful, radiant, gorgeous, and beautiful. Nap-Time Class ~ Period Eight Everyone sleep together, and had un-safe sex, Doc was a bad teacher. Fashion, Seducing Women And Being Kerwin Class ~ Period Nine Kerwin. Buttsecks Class ~ Period Ten Will and Luke, had buttsecks, It was hot, Everyone watched. Lunch Time! The Super Friends! All sat together, But Will was missing, He was sitting with the Evil Crew, Jess was worried, Had Will left them? Even though he has an un-denying love for Sarah? Jade and Nadiah, Sat together and kissed. The Evil Crew, Welcomed Will with open bitch arms, Will had left the Super Friends! And joined, The Evil Crew! Fluffeh Class ~ Period Eleven Sasha and Fluffehkins were amazing at this class, Everyone cried because they were so beautiful. Dildo Class ~ Period Twelve Cass was the only person in the class. Wina was scared of Cass when she was with Dildo's, Cass was thinking of leaving Wina, So she could spend more time with her Dildo's. Jade And Nadiah Class ~ Period Thirteen Jade and Nadiah kissed. Stripper Class ~ Period Fourteen Hayley stripped. Fapping Class ~ Period Fifteen Doc tried to show everyone how to fap, she sucked, Luke Fapped. he was amazing, Then Luke said, "Practise Makes Perfec- Blurghhhhh, It's all over my hand..." Class Class ~ Period Sixteen This class sucks. Super Friends! Class ~ Period Seventeen Jess said that Fluffehkins could be second in charge of the Super Friends! So that if she died Fluffehkins could take over. Evil Crew Class ~ Period Eighteen Will plotted to kill Doc, So he could be the new leader, How To Be Sexy, Fabulous, Lazy, Apparently Inspiring And A Bitch Class ~ Period Nineteen Doc tried to teach, She sucked, And cried, Will taught, Everyone cried, because he was amazing, Sarwill Class ~ Period Twenty This shouldn't be a class, The only person in the class was Hayley, She was going "awwww" Then Hayley made a page, On a wiki, The Sarwill Team End Of Day Everyone went home. Category:Fabulous season two